Duels
'''Duels '''in the magic world, are considered the ways to figure out whos better. Wizards, result into duels before physical conflic. Dueling insists of magic instead of body-to-body contact, as their magic. The results are usually temporary damage, depending on their age group, or the matter at hand. For instance: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy was 12, and in his Second year, as was Harry. But, in the case of Harry Potter vs. Voldemort. They were both Of Age, and it was the whole world at hand. Rules of the Duel *The two wizards or witches duelling must bow before hand, as rules apply so. Seconds *A second, is when a wizard or witch falls or gets injured by the opponent. They take over and finish the duel, if possible, Famous Duels *Albert Toothill vs. Samson Wiblin. All-England Wizarding Duel, 1430. Alberta won, by using Confringo. *Egbert the Egregious vs. Emric the Evil. - Battle for the Elder Wand. Egbert wins. He was among one other wizard to defeat the master of the elder wand. *Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore vs. Gellert Grindelwald. - Albus and Aberforth win, Gellert fleas the sight, and Ariana Dumbledore is killed. *Albus Dumbledore vs. Gellert Grindelwald. - Battle for the Elder Wand. Albus defeated Gellert, and was the second wizard to defeat the master of the Elder Wand. Stand-by people, saw this duel, and noted it to be the greatest duel. *Gilderoy Lockhart vs. Severus Snape. - This was a practice duel, for the Duelling Club. Severus one. *Dracoy Malfory vs. Harry Potter. - This was a practice duel. Draco summoned a snake, and Harry calmed the snake, and made it look like he was telling the snake to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley. *Harry Potter vs. Voldemort.- This was in the graveyard. Harry, used a Summoning Charm on the Port-Key. *Dumbledores Army vs. Death Eaters.- Death Eaters captured the children for the Prophecy. They were all held hostage, and soon later rescued by Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix. They was only one fatality. Sirius Black vs. Bellatrix Lestrange. *Albus Dumbledore vs. Voldemort.- This was a great duel, considering it was the greatest two wizards of their time fighting. It ended in Voldemort possesing Harrys body, and then soon after being discovered by the Ministry of Magic, and fleaing the sight. *Harry Potter vs. Draco Malfoy.- Harry Potter found out about Draco becoming a Death Eater and cursing the Opal Necklace that was to be sent to Dumbledore by Katie Bell. Draco was about to use Crucio when Harry used Sectumsumpra. *Harry Potter vs. Severus Snape.- This was a quick duel. After killing the headmaster, Harry chased Severus, and tried to use Sectumsumpra, and Snape blocked the curse. Snape revealed to Harry here, that he was the Half-Blood Prince. *Order of the Phoenix vs. Death Eaters.- Many of them fought. Their was a few fatalities. Hedgwig died by a Killing Curse. Alastor Moody died by Voldemorts killing curse. George Weasley was hit with a Dark-Curse, and his ear was blown off. *Harry, Ron and Hermione vs. Antonin Dolohov and Thorfin Rowle.- The three stunned the two death eaters, and erased their memorys after being attacked at a small cafe, out of Tottenham Court Road. *Harry and Hermione vs Nagini.- Nagini used darm magic, to take the form of Bathilda Bagshot. She attacked Harry, and was blasted away by Hermione. Hermione, and Harry Dissaparated before Voldemort arrived. *Harry, Ron and Hermione vs. Death Eaters.- At the Lovegood home. Xenophilius Lovegood used the Tabboo on Voldemorts name to bring the Death-Eaters for the realise of Luna Lovegood. *Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Dobby. vs. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy.- The trio were captured then rescued by Dobby. Harry, Ron and Hermione and Dobby disarmed the Death Eaters, and was soon killed by Bellatrix's dagger. *Order of Phoenix vs. Death Eaters.- Death Eaters lost, Harry killed Voldemort after all Horcruxes were destroyed. *